enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Pravo vlasništva /Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo BIT I OBLICI VLASNIŠTVA POJAM I POVIJESNI RAZVOJ * pravo vlasništva – najvažnije stvarno pravo i centralni institut svakog pravnog sistema * ono je pravna nadgradnja nad osnovnim proizvodnim odnosom nekog društva, nad prisvajanjem sredstava i dobara * u klasnim društvima pravo vlasništva postaje način eksploatacije klasa – ono dolazi u sukob s postojećim proizvodnim odnosima, jer se njime uzrokuje odvajanje proizvođača od produkata njihova rada * i rimsko vlasništvo je klasnog karaktera: vlasniku priznaje apsolutnu vlast nad stvarima, ali i nad robom kao proizvođačem DEFINICIJA VLASNIŠTVA * klasični rimski pravnici shvaćaju pojam v'lasništva (proprietas') kao potpunu i isključivu pravnu vlast na tjelesnoj stvari * ovdje se ne radi o odnosu vlasnika i stvari, nego o odnosu vlasnika prema ostalim članovima društva s obzirom na stvar - vlasništvo je društveni odnos * subjektivno pravo potpune i isključive vlasti na stvari koje ima vlasnik moraju poštivati svi ostali članovi društva * pravo vlasništva uključuje pravo na posjed – ako taj posjed drži nevlasnik, vlasnik si ga može pribaviti vlasničkom tužbom * vlasništvo ima dvije strane: pozitivnu (vlasnik može raspolagati sa stvari po svojoj volji) i negativnu (vlasnik može svakog trećeg isključiti od raspolaganja sa stvari) * kod Justinijana, potpunost pravnog vlasništva istaknuta je kao plena in re potestas, no rimski pravnici smatraju da ono nije samo zbir nekih ovlaštenja – na osnovu tih izjava, komentatori su rastavili pravo vlasništva na 3 dijela: # ut'i - ''usus daje vlasniku pravo ekonomske upotrebe stvari (npr. stanovati u kući) # '''frui ''- fructus ili usus'' fructus daje vlasniku pravo crpljenja plodova plodonosne stvari (npr.plodova zemlje) # abuti - ab usus daje vlasniku pravo neograničenog raspolaganja koje ide sve do uništenja stvari (najkarakterističnije vlasnikovo ovlaštenje) * usus i fructus mogu pripadati i drugim osobama, ali ab usus pripada samo vlasniku * stoga postglosatori definiraju vlasništvo kao i''us utendi fruendi et abutendi re sua quatenus iuris ratio patitur'' * Ulpijan se protivio ovoj podjeli, smatrajući vlasništvo kao jedinstvenu i potpunu vlast – stoga vlasniku ne može pored vlasništva pripadati i neko drugo pravo na stvar ("nemini res sua servit"), niti vlasništvo može biti vremenski ograničeno * ius recadentiae – princip elasticiteta vlasništva; vlasnik ne gubi vlasništvo ako na neko vrijeme ustupi neko pravo na svojoj stvari drugome; nakon što takva ograničenja završe, vlasništvo se vraća u početnu potpunost (prvobitno stanje) POVIJESNI RAZVOJ * pravo vlasništva moglo se pojaviti tek s postankom države, jer je pojam prava vezan uz državu i klasno društvo * prije države, postojala je faktična pripadnost zemlje i oruđa zajednicama, ali ona nije bila pravno uređena * kolektivno zajedničko vlasništvo nad zemljom i sredstvima proizvodnje postojalo je prije individualnog privatnog vlasništva * napretkom proizvodnje, gens se raspada na consortium, pa na obitelj, a na kraju privatni vlasnik ostaje pater familias * u privatno vlasništvo prvo su prešle pokretnine, a tek kasnije zemlja (nekretnine); na to upućuju: # legenda po kojoj je Romul dodijelio 2 jugera zemlje svakom građaninu u nasljedni heredium (Bonfante) # formulari mancipacije i legisakcije sacramento in rem – izvorno namijenjeni prenošenju pokretnina # nazivi mancipatio, mancipium, res mancipi (manu capere – zahvaćanje rukom) * u historijsko doba, ager publicus se daje patricijima samo u posjed – od 111.pr.n.e., prelazi u njihovo vlasništvo * dolazi do imovinske diferencijacije, a borba oko posjedovanja te zemlje (agri occupatorii) je temeljna nit razvoja republike * historijski temelj vlasništva je vlast – ona se izvorno odnosi i na vlast nad stvarima, i nad osobama (pater familias) * privatno vlasništvo nad stvarima nastaje tek diferenciranjem od prava nad osobama (m''anus, mancipium)'' * isprva se vlasništvo opisivalo po njegovim funkcijama: uti, frui, habere, possidere * krajem republike javlja se naziv dominium (obuhvaća i neke druge stvari, osim vlasništva); krajem klasičnog doba javlja se naziv proprietas VRSTE RIMSKOG VLASNIŠTVA * u starijem rimskom pravu, pa opet za Justinijana, postoji samo jedan jedinstveni tip vlasništva * u historijskom razvoju, osim vlasništva u pravom smislu (d'ominium),' nastaju još neki tipovi vlasništva KVIRITSKO (CIVILNO) VLASNIŠTVO * po starom civilnom pravu postoji samo jedno vlasništvo - dominium (dominium ex iure Quiritium) – samo ono je zaštićeno civilnom vlasničkom tužbom, r'ei vindicatio' * ta tužba sadrži tužiteljevu tvrdnju: r''em Auli Agerii esse ex iure Quiritium'' * za stjecanje kviritskog vlasništva traže se 3 pretpostavke: # da stjecalac bude rimski građanin – osoba s ius commercii ''(Latini, a od peregrina samo oni kojima je to pravo, npr. ugovorom bilo naročito podijeljeno) # 2) da se radi o '''podesnom objektu' – sve pokretne stvari in commercio, od nekretnina samo zemljišta u Italiji (ager Romanus; s njima su izjednačena zemljišta izvan Italije kojima car daje ius italicum; oslobođena od fiska) # 3) da se stječe na propisani način – kod res mancip''i to je formalistički način stjecanja civilnog prava (''mancipatio, in iure cessio), a kod res nec mancipi dovoljan je neformalni akt stjecanja po ius gentium (traditio kao neformalna predaja stvari u vlasništvo) PRETORSKO ILI BONITARNO VLASNIŠTVO (in bonis habere) * nastaje potkraj republike u doba najrazvijenijeg prometa i trgovine, kad su formalistički načini prenošenja vlasništva na res mancip''i postali nepraktični * zato se otuđivanje na ''res mancipi često vršilo neformalnom predajom ('traditio'): # u tom slučaju, dosadašnji vlasnik zadržava kviritsko vlasništvo – zato što je za otuđivanje res mancip''i trebalo izvršiti mancipaciju ili ''in iure cesiju '' # stjecalac bi tradicijom na res mancipi dobivao samo '''posjed' – on bi se u vlasništvo pretvorio tek po proteku roka dosjelosti (dotad bi njegov posjed bio po civilnom pravu nezaštićen, pa mu je otuđivalac kao kviritski vlasnik mogao vlasničkom tužbom posjed oduzeti, makar je stjecalac možda već isplatio kupovninu za predanu i traditiranu stvar) * ako bi tako stečeni posjed iz ruku takvog stjecatelja dospio u ruke trećeg, on nije mogao potraživati stvar od trećeg jer nije bio civilni vlasnik – prema tome, ne pripada mu rei vindicatio * pretor takvog stjecaoca štiti ekcepcijom doli (prigovorom prijevare) koja se zove e'xceptio reivenditae ac traditae' - prigovor da je stjecaocu stvar bila prodana i predana iako nije bio izvršen civilni prijenos vlasništva # daje se protiv otuđivaoca koji bi kao kviritski vlasnik zatražio povratak stvari reivindikacijom # zbog ove ekscepcije, sudac mora odbiti tužiteljevu reivindikaciju * ako stvar dospije u ruke trećih, pretor bonitarnom vlasniku (stjecaocu) daje actio Publiciana: # njome on može tražiti povratak stvari od trećih, kao da je ona njegovo vlasništvo # ta tužba se temelji na fikciji – kao da je već protekao rok za stjecanje vlasništva uzukapijom # ova tužba daje se i protiv otuđivaoca-vlasnika ako stvar opet dospije u njegove ruke – tad se njegova exceptio dominii suzbija replikacijom rei venditae ac traditae * opisani stjecalac ima sličan položaj kao civilni vlasnik, a stvar je trajno u njegovoj imovini – drži ju in bonis suis (in bonis habere) - otuda naziv bonitarno vlasništvo * dosadašnji vlasnik zadržava samo puko ime vlasnika, nudum ius Quiritum - pravo vlasništva bez praktične koristi (prelazi na bonitarnog stjecatelja uzukapijom, koji tada postaje kviritskim vlasnikom) * u postklasičnom i Justinijanovom pravu nestaje dupliciteta vlasništva jer se civilno pravo stapa s pretorskim, a po Justinijanu je formalno ukinuta razlika između res mancipi i res nec mancipi koja je dovela do bonitarnog vlasništva, no actio Publiciana je zadržana – štiti poštenog (uzukapionog) posjednika od svih slabijih posjednika PROVINCIJALNO * razvija se teritorijalnim širenjem Rima n''a provincije'' – domaći stanovnici i rimski građani od države dobivaju ta zemljišta na uživanje i obrađivanje uz plaćanje daća (stipendium, tributum) * oni na toj zemlji stječu pravo koje se prenosilo na nasljednike te postaje isto kao i kviritsko – štiti se vlasničkim tužbama (akcijama in rem, analognim reivindikaciji) * Gaj to pravo naziva posjedom ili uživanjem (p''ossessio vel ususfructus)'' * stoga i ova razlika nestaje od Justinijana, jer provincijalno vlasništvo materijalno postaje istovjetno kviritskom PEREGRINSKO * kad je nestala prvobitna bespravnost stranaca, a pogotovo kad su peregrini postali pripadnici rimske države, ukoliko im nije bio dodijeljen commercium,''' '''peregrini nisu mogli stjecati kviritsko vlasništvo, no praetor peregrinus i provincijalni namjesnici štitili su njihovu imovinu analogno kviritskom vlasništvu * prema Gaju u njihovim gradovima i državama, pripadalo im je vlasništvo po njihovom nacionalnom pravu, ukoliko im je to bilo priznato po rimskim zakonima (ova razlika nestaje od konstitucije Karakale) * stoga Justinijanovo pravo poznaje samo jedan tip vlasništva (d''ominium, proprietas''), a ono se redovno prenosi tradicijom OGRANIČENJA VLASNIŠTVA * rimsko vlasništvo je u načelo neograničena i isključiva vlast na stvari * ipak, potrebe praktičnog života dovode do prisilnih ograničenja vlasništva, uglavnom na nekretninama * ta ograničenja su u''' '''interesu pojedinca, uglavnom susjeda (susjedovno pravo) ili u javnom interesu. U interesu susjeda postojala su mnoga ograničenja već u Zakoniku XII ploča, a nastala su zbog malene površine zemljišnih parcela, nestašice vode i sl.: 1) između zemljišta mora biti međa (finis) od 5 stopa koja je služila za prolaz i okretanje pluga (i između zgrada vrijedi isto pravilo, ambitus), no nakon obnove Rima nakon galskog požara to je pravilo napušteno 2) po Zakoniku XII ploča morao je vlasnik poljoprivrednog zemljišta trpiti da grane sa susjedovog zemljišta prelaze na njegovo zemljište, ali samo u visini 15 stopa; vlasnik poljoprivrednog zemljišta može: # presjeći grane niže od 15 stopa koje prelaze na njegovo zemljište sa susjedovog # ukloniti susjedovo drvo koje mu širi grane nad kućom ukoliko to na njegov zahtjev ne učini susjed (interdictum de arboribus caedendis) # isjeći korijenje koje bi prodrlo na njegovu stranu, osobito ako bi ugrožavalo temelje kuće 3) vlasnik drveta može svakog 3. dana pokupiti plodove koji s drveta padnu na susjedovo zemljište (pretor tu odredbu širi na sve plodove, dajući u tu svrhu i'nterdictum de glande legenda') 4) vlasnik može tražiti da susjed ukloni naprave koje uzrokuju jače prodiranje vode na susjedovo (niže) zemljište (s actio aquae pluviae arcendae, već od Zakonika 12 ploča) 5) vlasnik mora trpjeti štetne imisije (dim, paru, smrad) ukoliko nisu prekomjerne i ukoliko ne prelaze granice normalnog uživanja zemljišta – u protivnom ih može zabraniti 6) zbog prolaza do nečijeg groba, vlasnik uz odštetu mora ustupiti takav prolaz preko svog zemljišta – iter ad sepulchrum * određena ograničenja postoje i u javnom interesu, posebno u carsko doba, kao primjerice: - ustanova izvlazbe (eksproprijacije) za javne potrebe, npr. za gradnju vodovoda, cesta - propisi o zabrani rušenja zgrada u špekulativne svrhe (da se proda materijal) propisi o građevnom redu u velikim gradovima (npr.visini zgrade) propisi o dužnosti obalnih vlasnika da dozvoljavaju upotrebu obale za plovidbu i sl. u postklasično doba određeni su i uvjeti pod kojima vlasnik mora dozvoliti da drugi vadi kamen, mramor, rudu koju je otkrio na njegovu zemljištu; uz davanje 1/10 fisku i 1/10 vlasniku zemlje * ako nema ograničenja, vlasnik može sa stvari raditi što hoće; vršeći svoje pravo vlasništva, nije on odgovarao nikome, pa makar to uzrokovalo štetu trećemu: * "neminem laedit, qui iure suo utitur" - tko se služi svojim pravom, nikoga ne povređuje * upitno je da li je rimsko pravo poznavalo zabranu šikane # čini ju onaj koji se služio svojim pravom samo kako bi naškodio drugome (animo nocendi) # jedni je ne povezuju uz rimsko pravo, drugi je nalaze u nekim interpoliranim mjestima, a treći smatraju da je postojala u rimskom pravu, što potkrepljuju izrekama ; zabranu šikane izgradila su srednjovječna i moderna nauka SUVLASNIŠTVO * kad neka stvar pripada u vlasništvo nekolicini osoba dolazi do suvlasništva (condominium, comproprietas, rem communem habere) * do suvlasništva najčešće dolazi nasljedstvom, zatim ugovorom (npr.kad više osoba zajednički kupi neku stvar) ili slučajnim sjedinjenjem (npr. pomiješa se brašno dvojice) * ne može svaki suvlasnik biti neograničeni vlasnik stvari, niti je rimskom pravu poznato nekoliko prava vlasništva na čitavoj istoj stvari (duorum in solidum dominium esse non potest) – suvlasništvo pritom nije ograničeno na jedan fizički dio stvari * pravo svakog suvlasnika je po sadržaju jednako i odnosi se na čitavu stvar i na svaki njen fizički dio, ali je vlasništvo ostalih suvlasnika ograničeno – ono se izražava u idealnim kvotama stvari * svaki suvlasnik ima pravo na apstraktni (alikvotni, idealni) dio čitave stvari * ti suvlasnički alikvotni dijelov'''i izražavaju se u '''razlomcima (npr. suvlasnik u 1/3 idealnog dijela) – to je communio pro indiviso * svaki suvlasnik samostalno raspolaže svojim idealnim dijelom – može ga prodati, darovati, založiti, * suvlasnicima u razmjeru pripada dio plodova i koristi, ali su i razmjerno odgovorni za troškove i štetu * no, za pravne poslove i raspolaganja čitavom stvari (npr. oslobađanje roba) potrebna je suglasnost svih suvlasnika * nije sigurno je li se takva suglasnost davala prije raspolaganja, ili se smatrala danom ukoliko se neki suvlasnik ne bi izrijekom usprotivio tome (ius prohibendi) * samo akte redovne gospodarske uprave (npr. sijanje i žetvu, popravak zgrade), mogao je svaki suvlasnik sam učiniti, dok je za izvanredne gospodarske dispozicije bio već potreban pristanak svih suvlasnika. * svaki suvlasnik može u svako doba zatražiti raskidanje suvlasničke zajednice s a'ctio communi dividundo' * to je diobena parnica – sadrži adiudicatio koja ovlašćuje suca na fizičku diobu stvari i dodjeljivanje odgovarajućih dijelova strankama * sudac također uređuje sve interne obvezne odnose među suvlasnicima (pitanje plodova, troškova, odgovornosti za štete na stvari, itd.) STJECANJE VLASNIŠTVA OPĆENITO O NAČINIMA STJECANJA * prema izvorima rimskog prava, stjecanje prava vlasništva može se temeljiti na različitim pravnim činjenicama i poslovima, a može biti priznato po: PO CIVILNOM PRAVU (ACQUISITIONES CIVILES) * ovaj način stjecanja je javan, formalistički i svečani način te namijenjen samo rimskim građanima * samo civilnim načinima stjecanja može se stjecati kviritsko vlasništvo na res mancipi * ovakvo stjecanje dijeli se na: # javnopravno – stjecanje stvari od države, assignatio (besplatna podjela čestica državne zemlje pojedincima, ager viritanus, ili kolonistima, ager divisus et assignatus), prodaja ratnog plijena ili konfiscirane imovine osuđenika koju bi na javnoj dražbi na forumu prodavali kvestori. # privatnopravno – mancipatio, in iure cessio, usucapio, adiudicatio (dosuđenje po sucu u diobenim parnicama), hereditas (stjecanje civilnog nasljedstva), legatum per vindicationem (zapis ostavinskih stvari), kao i neki slučajevi stjecanja vlasništva ex iure, tj.ipso iure PO IUS GENTIUM (ACQUISITIONES NATURALES) * načini stjecanja po ius gentium su nejavni i nesvečani, njima se mogu služiti i peregrini * ovdje spadaju: tradicija (neformalni prijenos vlasništva predajom posjeda stvari), okupacija, nalaz blaga, sjedinjenje samostalnih stvari, preradba i stjecanje plodova * ova razlika nestaje kad je Justinijan ukinuo razlike civilnog - pretorskog vlasništva i res mancipi-res nec mancipi i uveo jednu vrstu vlasništva i za sve stvari jedan način stjecanja vlasništva - * u modernoj nauci, načini stjecanja podijeljeni su na: * derivativno (izvedeno) – prijenos vlasništva sa dosadašnjeg na novog vlasnika putem pravnog posla; ovdje vrijedi pravilo: "nemo plus iuris ad alium transferre potest quam ipse habet" - nitko ne može na drugoga prenijeti više prava nego što sam ima * originarno (izvorno) – stvar se stječe nezavisno od prethodnikova prava, te nezavisno od toga je li stvar prije imala vlasnika DERIVATIVNO (IZVEDENO) STJECANJE MANCIPATIO * mancipatio je bila formalistički civilni pravni posao * služila je za prenošenje prava vlasništva na res mancipi (radna stoka, robovi; od dosadašnjeg na novog vlasnika) * to je najvažniji posao iz skupine gesta per aes et libram; u njenu formu spada upotreba vage (libra) i šipke (aes) * poznata je već Zakoniku 12 ploča kao mancipium, a opisana je i u Gajevim Institucijama * prema Gaju, mancipacija je u njegovo doba bila samo akt, tj. forma za prenošenje vlasništva u obliku prividne kupoprodaje * to je kauzalni pravni posao jer se održava forma * mancipacijom se prenosilo civilno vlasništvo samo ako je otuđivalac bio civilni vlasnik ("načelo nemo plus iuris ad alium..") * zato je mancipant koji je prodao stvar odgovoran ako netko treći reivindikacijom (vlasničkom tužbom) oduzme stvar kupcu („evincira stvar“) * dakle, prodavaoca tereti jamstvo za evikciju * mancipant mora na poziv tuženoga ući u parnicu protiv takvog trećeg – ako to ne bi učinio ili bi neuspješno branio tuženog, kupac može protiv njega dići tužbu actio auctoritatis, na platež dvostrukog iznosa kupovnine * pravo na tu tužbu i jamstvo utrnjuje protekom roka za uzukapiju, jer tada stjealac postaje civilnim vlasnikom, iako njegov prethodnik to nije bio – iznimka su stranci, jer oni ne mogu stjecati uzukapijom * uz mancipaciju je vezano i jamstvo za faktične mane prodane stvari – ako bi se kod prodaje utvrdilo da zemljište nema onu površinu koju je prodavalac naveo, kupac s actio de modo agri može tražiti dvostruku vrijednost površine koja nedostaje * uz mancipaciju se mogu ugovarati i: * određeni uzgredni uglavci i obvezne izjave stranaka * po odredbi Zakonika 12 ploča: kad se čini nexum ili mancipacija, kako bude ugovoreno, tako neka bude pravo ("cum nexum faciet mancipiumque, uti lingua nuncupassit, ita ius esto") ''' * prodavaoca obvezuju usmene izjave (nuncupatio) kojima je tvrdio postojanje ili nepostojanje nekih prava ili tereta na stvari (leges mancipi), ili si je na prodanoj stvari htio sačuvati neko stvarno pravo (''deductio servitutis) '' * o, mancipaciji se ne može dodavati rok ili uvjet * '''samostalni obvezni pactum fiduciae * njime se stjecalac obvezao da stvar neće otuđiti, nego će pod određenim pretpostavkama vlasništvo opet mancipacijom prenijeti na mancipanta * fiducia se ugovarala ako je svrha mancipacije prijenos stvari na stjecaoca samo radi posudbe, čuvanje (f'iducia cum amico)' ili se prenosila na vjerovnika samo kao osiguranje za njegovu tražbinu (fiducia cum creditore) * takav pactum fiduciae temelji se samo na fides, a krajem republike postaje utuživ s actio fiduciae * mancipacija se za prijenos vlasništva na res mancipi održala kroz cijelo klasično doba, a u Justinijanovom pravu je formalno ukinuta i zamijenjena tradicijom RAZVOJ MANCIPACIJE KROZ POVIJEST * u staro doba nije bilo kovanog novca; za razmjenu se koristila stoka (pecus), kasnije bakrene šipke koje su se morale vagati * tada je mancipacija služila realnoj kupnji na res mancipi * akt se odvijao usmeno, a osim stranaka prisustvuje mu još 5 svjedoka, doraslih rimskih građana * jedan od svjedoka ima poseban položaj (antestatus) – svjedoci postoje zbog publiciteta * aktu prisustvuje i šesta osoba, libripens – on kod akta drži vagu * stvar na kojoj se prenosi vlasništvo također mora biti nazočna, jer je stjecatelj mora zahvatiti rukom * ako se radi o nekretnini ili teško prenosivoj stvar, mancipacija se vrši na jednom simboličnom dijelu stvari (npr. cigli kuće) * kupac bi, držeći stvar rukom (manu capere, mancipatio), izgovarao formulu – npr. ako se radi o robu: tvrdim da je taj rob po kviritskom pravu moj i da sam ga kupio ovim bakrom i bakrenom vagom ("hunc ego hominem ex iure Quiritium meum esse aio") * zatim bi na vagu stavio potrebnu količinu bakra, a prodavalac je cijelo vrijeme šutio i tako pristajao na kupnju * dakle, mancipacija je u staro doba imala 2 učinka: # njome se sklapala kupnja # njome se prenosilo c'ivilno vlasništvo' prodane r''es mancipi'' * mancipacija je u staro doba bila realna kupoprodaja za gotovo iz ruke u ruku * kad je u Rimu sredinom 4. stoljeća uveden kovani novac, nestala je potreba vaganja kupovne cijene, a uskoro je bio uveden i konsenzualni neformalni kupoprodajni ugovor koji je sklapan sporazumom o predmetu i cijeni. * mancipacija više nije korištena za sklapanje kupnje, nego samo kao forma za prenošenje vlasništva * opisani formalistički akt postaje simboličan – kupovnina se više ne važe * prividni kupac (stjecalac vlasništva) udara jednom bakrenom šipkom, odnosno jednim sestercijem po vagi * zatim ga predaje otuđivaocu kao simbol kupovnine (pretii loco), a prava kupovnina plaća se izvan tog akta * sad se više ni ne mora raditi o kupnji, jer se ona može sklapati novim konsenzualnim ugovorom * tako se mancipacija odvaja od pravne kupnje, te postaje apstraktni pravni posao za prenošenje vlasništva na res mancipi * prijenos vlasništva mogao se sada vršiti bez obzira na narav i valjanost onog posla (causa) koji joj je bio temelj i koji joj je prethodio - djelovala je apstraktno - u klasično doba se njome vlasništvo moglo prenositi iz različitih pravnih razloga, a ne samo iz razloga kupnje * Rimljani mancipaciju počinju upotrebljavati i za druge poslove'',' primjerice: * prenošenje obiteljske vlasti davanjem osobe ''alieni iuris drugom pater familias-u u mancipium * kao coemptio, za sklapanje braka uz osnivanje muževe vlasti (manus'')'' nad ženom * za pravljenje oporuke (mancipatio familiae kod oporuke per aes et libram) * emancipaciju i adopciju * u klasično doba, mancipacija ne obuhvaća i tradiciju stvari, iako se ona redovito vršila prigodom mancipacije * tradicija je za stjecanje civilnog vlasništva dovoljna samo kod res nec mancipi * kod res mancipi, ona bez mancipacije dovodi samo do stjecanja pretorskog vlasništva * kod ustanova iuris civilis, mancipacija je dostupna samo rimskim građanima i latinima, a peregrinima samo ako imaju i''us commercii'' * kad je od Justinijana nestala razlika između res mancipi i nec mancipi, ukinuta je i mancipacija, a zamjenjuje ju tradicija IN IURE CESSIO * služila je za prenošenje vlasništva u obliku prividne parnice (na res mancipi i res nec mancipi) * vrši se uz sudjelovanje pravosudnog magistrata u obliku prvog dijela najstarijeg legisakcionog postupka legisakcije sacramento in rem – stjecatelj nastupa kao tužitelj, a otuđivalac kao tuženik * stjecatelj i otuđivalac dolaze pred pravosudnog magistrata (u Rimu pretora, u provinciji namjesnika) * odatle naziv in iure – ius ovdje znači magistratov tribunal * stjecatelj bi držeći stvar rukom izgovorio vindikacionu formulu, tvrdnju da je stvar njegovo vlasništvo * otuđivalac ne bi izgovarao kontravindikaciju, nego bi pristao na tvrdnju ili samo šutio (in iure cedit) * zatim bi magistrat dosudio stvar (addictio) prividnom tužitelju koji bi tako postao vlasnik * in iure cessio je bila dostupna samo rimskim građanima, nije joj se mogao dodavati uvjet ili rok, spada u actus legitim'''i * za razliku od mancipacije, iz ''nje ne proizlaze actio auctoritatis i actio de modo agri * moguće je da je nastala dok je mancipacija još bila samo realna kupnja s efektivnim plaćanjem – ako se htjelo izbjeći plaćanje (npr. kod darovanja), za prijenos vlasništva koristi se in iure cessio, jer je od početka bila apstraktni pravni posao za prenošenje vlasništva (mancipacija je to postala tek kasnije) * iz samog akta nije vidljivo iz kojeg razloga (causa) se prenosi vlasništvo, iako on neprijeporno postoji * in iure cessio nestaje iz prakse u postklasično doba, a od Justinijana je istisnuta tradicijom i cesijom * prije nestanka, upotrebljavala se i za prenošenje, osnivanje, ukidanje d'rugih prava': # osnivanje i ukidanje služnosti # umjetno osnivanje očinske vlasti kod adopcije # prenošenje ukupnog nasljedstva (in iure cessio hereditatis) '' # za oslobađanje robova ''(manumissio vindicta) * u postklasično doba in iure cessio iščezava iz prakse, a u Justinijanovom pravu je brisana, te je kod prenošenja vlasništva istisnuta tradicijom (a kod prenošenja drugih prava cesijom) TRADITIO * derivativni način stjecanja vlasništva po ius gentium, vrši se neformalnim prijenosom posjeda stvari: * na res nec mancip''i njome se prenosi '''civilno (kviritsko) vlasništvo' * na res mancipi njome se prenosi samo pretorsko vlasništvo, a tek po proteku uzukapionog roka dovodi do kviritskog vlasništva (zaštićeno s actio Publiciana) * kad je od Justinijana nestala ova podjela stvari, nestaju mancipatio i in iure cessio, pa ostaje jedino traditio kao redovni derivativni način stjecanja vlasništva za sve stvari * traditio je u prvom redu pukiprijenos posjeda stvari, otuđivalac napušta posjed, a stjecalac ga zahvaća, no netko može predati stvar drugome u razne svrhe: # kako bi primatelj stvari bio njezin detentor (npr. vlasnik mu daje stvar na čuvanje, posudbu, u najam) # kako bi primatelj stvari postao njen posjednik (npr. vlasnik daje stvar prekaristu) # kako bi primatelj stvari postao njen vlasnik (npr. darovatelj predaje dar daroprimcu) * u sva tri navedena slučaja postoji traditio, no samo u trećem slučaju je ona akt za prenošenje vlasništva * iz toga je vidljivo da za stjecanje vlasništva tradicijom treba nešto više od materijalne predaje – prijenosu posjeda treba prethoditi dogovor stranaka o prijenosu vlasništva, koji dolazi do izražaja u iusta causa traditionis * za prijenos vlasništva tradicijom potrebne su ove 4 pretpostavke: # tradent mora biti vlasnik stvari (nemo plus iuris ad alium transferre potest quam ipse habet) ''' # tradent mora prepustiti stjecatelju posjed stvari ''(traditio) '' # potrebna je volja stranaka da se prenese i stekne vlasništvo (''animus dominii transferendi et adquirendi) '' # '''iusta causa traditionis – u njoj po klasičnom pravu dolazi do izražaja volja za prenošenjem vlasništva - opravdani pravni razlog zašto je izvršena ta predaja * kod prepuštanja posjeda potrebna je materijalna predaja stvari – netjelesne stvari (prava) ne mogu biti prenošene tradicijom * u starije doba, bio je potreban materijalni zahvat stvari od stjecaoca, no to se kasnije ublažavalo * u klasičnom pravu već je poznat niz slučajeva simboličke tradicije i tradicije longa manu IUSTA CAUSA TRADITIONIS * u klasičnom pravu, volja za prenošenjemili stjecanjem vlasništva se ne izražava apstraktno * uz apstraktnu izjavu potreban je opravdani pravni razlog prodaje – iusta causa traditionis - volja stranaka da se hoće prenijeti vlasništvo razabirala se iz causae traditionis * samo tradicija (predaja posjeda) izvršena temeljem iustae cause dovodi do prijenosa vlasništva * Paulus:" numquam nuda traditio transfert dominium, sed ita, si venditio aut aliqua iusta causa praecesserit, propter quam traditio ''' sequeretur" (nikad puka predaja ne prenosi vlasništvo, nego samo ako je prethodila kupnja ili drugi opravdani razlog zbog kojeg slijedi predaja) * tradiciji treba prethoditi pravni posao (npr. kupnja, darovna pogodba, stipulacija), u čijem izvršenju dolazi do tradicije s učinkom prijenosa vlasništva * zato je tradicija '''kauzalni pravni posao – prijenos vlasništva je zavisan od postojanja causae traditionis (mancipatio i in iure cessio su apstraktni poslovi otuđenja, jer kod njih vlasništvo prelazi bez obzira na postojanje kauze) * zbog interpolacija u izvorima, prijeporno je da li je causa traditionis morala biti objektivno pravno valjana (iusta), ili je bila dovoljna i subjektivna kauza – gdje obje stranke misle da kauza postoji, iako ona uopće ne postoji (tzv. p'utativni titul') * takva subjektivna kauza postoji npr. ako nasljednik plaća dug, a ne zna da ga je ostavitelj već platio * ipak, vlasništvo i u tim slučajevima prelazi na stjecaoca, pa se povratak stvari ne može tražiti reivindikacijom, nego samo obveznim tužbama – kondikcijama zbog bezrazložnog bogaćenja * u vezi s tim, javlja se i pitanje prelazi li vlasništvo ako stranke nisu suglasne, pa svaka ima u vidu drugu kauzu traditionis: # prema Salviju Julijanu, taj nesporazum (disenz) u kauzi ne smeta prijelazu vlasništva # prema Ulpijanu, u takvom slučaju do prijelaza vlasništva ne dolazi * prema Ulpijanu i Julijanu, putativni titul je primjer za interpolacije * u novijoj književnosti, ovo je riješeno tako da se Ulpijanovo rješenje smatra klasičnim, a Julijanovo interpoliranim * tako Justinijanovo pravo izražava tendenciju da tradiciju učini apstraktnim poslom gdje se vlasništvo prenosi već samim sporazumom o prijenosu i stjecanju vlasništva, bez obzira na kauzu * također, nastoji se pojednostaviti materijalnu predaju, te osigurati publicitet akta kod prijenosa nekretnina * akt materijalne predaje nadomješta se često predajom pismene isprave o tradiciji (traditio chartae, traditio ficta), a u nizu slučajeva prijenos vlasništva vrši se bez ikakve predaje stvari, samo izjavom ili upisivanjem u javne zapisnike * Justinijan donosi još jednu novost – za stjecanje vlasništva tradicijom utemeljenom na kupoprodajnom ugovoru, potrebno je da kupovnina bude isplaćena ili barem osigurana uz odobrenu odgodu plaćanja * causa traditionis - pravni posao koji je po pravnom poretku upravljen na prijenos vlasništva i koji opravdava prijenos vlasništva (primjeri su prodaja i darovanje prema klasičnim pravnicima), služi kao podloga tradicije, kao njen kauzalni akt za prenošenje vlasništva. OSTALI SLUČAJEVI DERIVATIVNOG STJECANJA * osim tri glavna slučaja, ovdje spadaju: # stjecanje od države – primjerice prodaja ratnog plijena ili konfiscirane imovine osuđenika; nju na javnoj dražbi prodaju kvestori tako što bi na mjesto prodaje zataknuli koplje (hasta) kao simbol vlasti i garancije potpunog vlasništva za stjecaoca (''venditio sub hasta) # '''adiudicatio' – dosuđenje skupne stvari pojedinim suvlasnicima po sucu u diobenim parnicama; dio formule koji je uvrštavan u diobne tužbe (dioba zajedničke ostavine (actio familiae erciscundae), zajedničkih međa (actio finis regundorum), ili koje druge zajedničke stvari (actio communi dividundo), na temelju kojeg je sudac bio ovlašten da dijelove zajedničke stvari dosudi jednom ili drugom suvlasniku u samovlasništvo s tim da si oni međusobno naknade eventualnu razliku u vrijednosti # stjecanje po samom zakonu (ex lege) – tako vlasnik koji želi silom bez suda pribaviti svoje zemljište, zaposjednuto od drugoga, gubi svoje vlasništvo u korist posjednika # legatum per vindicationem – ostavitelj oporukom svečano ostavlja nekome svoju stvar u zapis; čim legat dospije, legatar postaje ipso iure vlasnik ORIGINARNO (IZVORNO) STJECANJE * vlasništvo se stječe nezavisno od prethodnikova prava i nezavisno od toga da li je stvar uopće imala vlasnika OKUPACIJA (OCCUPATIO) * stjecanje vlasništva na stvarima koje ne pripadaju nikome (res nullius) – vrši se uzimanjem stvari u posjed s voljom da se prisvoje * to je najstariji i nekoć najvažniji način prisvajanja; u res nulliu''s (stvari bez gospodara) ubrajaju se: # stvari koje nikad nisu imale vlasnika (divlje zvijeri, otok koji se pojavi, stvari koje se nađu na obalama mora) # stvari ''stranaca (hostis) koje nisu b''ile zaštićen''e ugovornim odnosima, stvari neprijatelja, stvari koje je vlasnik napustio (derelinkvirao) * o okupaciji po vlasniku napuštenih stvari, res derelictae, postoje 2 mišljenja: # Prokulovci – ranije vlasništvo prestaje tek kad treći okupira napuštenu stvar (to bi bilo derivativno stjecanje) # Sabinovci – smatraju da takva stvar postaje res nullius već časom napuštanja pa je okupant stječe originarnim putem; ovo mišljenje prevladava = LOV = * stoljećima je bilo dozvoljeno da svatko može slobodno loviti na tuđem zemljištu i okupacijom prisvojiti ulovljene životinje * taj princip dolazi u sukob s novonastalim privatnim vlasništvom – od carskog doba, svatko može loviti gdje hoće, ali sada vlasnik može svakom zabraniti pristup na svoje zemljište - time je pobijedio princip zaštite zemljišnog vlasništva * u klasičnom pravu, prevladava mišljenje da lovac stječe vlasništvo životinje tek kad ju živu ili mrtvu doista materijalno uzme u posjed (nije dovoljno to što ju je ranio ili progonio) NALAZ BLAGA * blago (thesauru's) – pokretne stvari veće vrijednosti (novac, dragocjenosti) skrivene prije toliko dugo vremena da im se više ne može ustanoviti vlasnik * pritom ono može biti i pronađeno u '''nekretnin'i (ako je uzidano u zgradi ili zakopano u zemlji) # Ako netko slučajno pronađe takvo blago, pola će pripasti nalazniku, a pola vlasniku nekretnine ('''Hadrijan i Justinijan) # ako bi netko namjerno ili unatoč vlasnikovoj zabrani tražio blago ili ako bi se služio čarolijama, pronalaskom bi sve pripalo vlasniku stvari # u carsko doba javljaju se i zahtjevi fiska na dio pronađenog blaga * ako je stvar samo izgubljena, vlasništvo na njoj i dalje traje – nalaznik ne može na njoj steći vlasništvo, niti tražiti nagradu u obliku nalaznine kao u modernom pravu PRIRAŠTAJ (ACCESSIO) * to je stjecanje vlasništva time što se neka tuđa stvar kao uzgredna spoji s drugom, glavnom stvari, te postane njen sastavni dio, a vlasnik glavne stvari postaje vlasnikom nove cjeline ("accessio cedit principali" - pripadak slijedi glavnu stvar) * potrepštine akcesije su spajanje i akcesornost * takvo spajanje može biti: # definitivno i nerazdvojivo – vlasništvo dosadašnjeg vlasnika na pripojenoj stvari prestaje (npr. spajanje kaljenjem bez spojnog sredstva, ferruminatio) # privremeno i razdvojivo – vlasništvo dosadašnjeg vlasnika ne utrnjuje, nego miruje dok traje spajanje; oživljuje ako se stvari opet razdvoje (kod spajanja sredstvom olova ili kositra, adplumbatio) * vlasnik pripojene stvari može zahtijevati njeno razdvajanje s actio ad exhibendum (ukoliko se nije radilo o građevnom materijalu), da bi zatim na razdvojenoj stvari ostvario vlasničku tužbu, rei vindicatio * razlikuju se dvije vrste spajanja: a) MEHANIČKO SPAJANJE POKRETNE STVARI S POKRETNOM * ovdje je važno pitanje koja se stvar smatra glavnom, a koja pokretnom: # Sabinovci: glavna stvar je ona veća po vrijednosti i volumenu (maior species) # Prokulovci: glavna stvar određuje ekonomsku bit nove cjeline'','' npr. kotač na kolima pripada vlasniku kola * prevladalo je mišljenje Prokulovaca; pritom vlasnik glavne stvari ne stječe vlasništvo uzgredne stvari besplatno – on mora vlasniku * akcesorne stvari nadoknaditi njenu vrijednost * po tom principu se rješavaju slijedeći slučajevi: # textura – tuđi utkani purpurni konci pripadaju vlasniku sukna (po Justinijanu) # tinctura – tuđa purpurna boja pripada vlasniku obojene tkanine # scriptura – po drugome napisana slova pripadaju vlasniku papira (charta, membrana) # pictura – po drugome naslikana slika pripada ipak slikaru, a ne vlasniku materijala na kojem je slika naslikana, jer se smatra da je udio slikara vredniji SPAJANJE POKRETNE STVARI NEPOKRETNOJ * kod priraštaja pokretne stvari nepokretnoj, najvažniji slučajevi su: # satio – sijanje na tuđem zemljištu # implantatio – sađenje na tuđem zemljištu # inaedificatio – građenje na tuđem zemljištu ili građenje tuđim materijalom na vlastitom zemljištu * u ovim slučajevima zemljište se uvijek smatra glavnom stvari – vlasnik zemljišta postaje vlasnikom tuđih usjeva i biljki čim puste korijenje i time postanu sastavni dio zemljišta * također, vlasnik zemljišta postaje vlasnik zgrada podignutih na njegovom zemljištu s tuđim materijalom: ovdje se poštuje poznato načelo da sve što je sagrađeno na zemljištu pripada vlasniku zemljišta ("superficies cedit solo" - g'rađevina slijedi pravnu sudbinu zemljišta') * može se prodati samo pravo korištenja zemljišta * razdvajanjem materijala od zgrade oživljuje ranije v'lasništvo na materijalu:' # vlasnik ugrađenog materijala ne može zahtijevati razdvajanje akcijom ad exhibendum # po Zakoniku XII ploča vlasnik ugrađenog materijala može tražiti samo dvostruku naknadu vrijednosti s actio de tigno iuncto (tužba protiv onoga koji je tuđu gredu ugradio u svoju građevinu) RIJEČNI NANOSI I PROMJENE do stjecanja vlasništva dolazi u korist obalnih vlasnika, ako je zemljište graničilo s javnom rijekom: # alluvio – naplava vode koju postupno nanosi rijeka, pripada vlasniku zemlje uz koju se staložila # avulsio – kada bujica vode otkine komad zemlje te ga nanese na zemljište drugog vlasnika, dosadašnji vlasnik može takvu zemlju odvesti natrag, no ako se zemlja već učvrstila, ona pripada tom novom vlasniku (npr. ako su stabla otkinutog komada zemlje pustila korijenje u drugo zemljište) # insula in flumine nata – pojava novog otoka u rijeci – pripada vlasnicima obalnih zemljišta, među kojima se dijeli prema crti povučenoj sredinom rijeke; ako se nije nalazio na sredini, pripadao je vlasnicima obalnog zemljišta koje mu je bilo bliže prema dužini # alveus derelictus – napušteno korito rijeke, pripada obalnim vlasnicima po istom načelu kao i otok * u slučajevima 3 i 4 manjka element spajanja dvaju samostalnih stvari, a može manjkati i element akcesornosti (spajanja dvaju samostalnih stvari) ako je obalno zemljište akcesorno prema novom povećanju COMMIXTIO I CONFUSIO * ovdje ne dolazi do akcesije, jer se ne može utvrditi koja stvar je glavna, a koja sporedna: # commixtio – ako se slučajno ili namjerno pomiješaju krute stvari više vlasnika (npr. 2 hrpe žita) # confusio – ako se pomiješaju tekuće stvari različitih vlasnika (npr. vino ili ulje) * ako je rastavljanje pomiješanih stvari moguće, svaki vlasnik ostaje vlasnik svojih stvari s pravom da traži razlučenje svojih stvari akcijom ad exhibendum, a zatim reivindikacijom ako se krute stvari nisu mogle razdvojiti, realna podjela stvari se tražila s actio communi dividundo * ako razlučivanje nije moguće, a miješanje se dogodilo voljom vlasnika, dolazi do suvlasništva u razmjeru vrijednosti pomiješanih stvari – ako je miješanje izvršeno bez pristanka vlasnika, svaki ostaje vlasnikom svojih stvari, no može vindicirati samo dio pomiješanih stvari koji odgovara vrijednosti njegove stvari ako netko pomiješa tuđi novac sa svojim, on postaje vlasnikom svega novca ukoliko se tuđi novac ne može raspoznati i izlučiti – bivšem vlasniku novca pripada samo osobna tužba na naknadu štete, penalna actio furti PRERADBA STVARI (SPECIFICATIO) * prerada jedne ili više stvari u drugu stvar, koja se po ekonomsko-socijalnim mjerilima smatra novom i različitom (npr. iz grožđa vino, iz zlata prsten) * problem stjecanja vlasništva na prerađenoj stvari nastaje ako je prerađivač za svoj račun preradio tuđu stvar * postavlja se pitanje kome pripada nova species – Sabinovci i Prokulovci se ne slažu, a Justinijan se priklanja 3. rješenju: # Sabinovci – vlasništvo nove stvari daju vlasniku materije # Prokulovci – daju vlasništvo prerađivaču, smatrajući da je stara stvar promjenom oblika propala; daju veću važnost formi # Justinijan – priklanja se trećem, posredovnom mišljenju: # nova stvar pripada vlasniku prvotne materije ako se može povratiti u staro stanje # u protivnom slučaju pripada prerađivaču, ukoliko je on bona fides (u dobroj vjeri) ili ako je on suvlasnik materije # ona stranka koja izgubi materiju ili rad ima pravo na zahtjev za naknadom štete STJECANJE PLODOVA (FRUCTUS) * dok su plodovi spojeni s plodonosnom stvari (fructus pendentes), oni su njen sastavni dio i ne mogu biti predmet samostalnog vlasništva * separacijom plodova, vlasnik stječe njihovo vlasništvo – ipak, neki pred njim imaju prednost: # emfiteuta – ima prednost nad vlasnikom pa stječe plodove već separacijom # pošteni posjednik – također stječe plodove u času separacije * ostali ovlaštenici stječu plodove tek percepcijom, tj. ubiranjem ili uzimanjem plodova u posjed (npr. uzufruktuar) * tako uživalac stječe vlasništvo plodova originarnim načinom na temelju svog stvarnog prava putem percepcije * zakupnik koji je samo obvezni ovlaštenik stječe vlasništvo ploda također percepcijom njegovo je stjecanje derivativno – stječe ih po volji zakupodavca izraženoj u zakupnom ugovoru time što zakupnik ubire plodove, zapravo se vrši tradicija plodova od zakupodavca na zakupnika DOSJELOST (USUCAPIO I PRAESCRIPTIO) * to je stjecanje vlasništva posjedovanjem stvari kroz određeno vrijeme - tko posjeduje stvar kroz zakonom propisano vrijeme, postaje njenim vlasnikom, ukoliko su ispunjeni i drugi uvjeti koje zakon eventualno propisuje * temelji se na ideji da se faktično stanje nakon određenog vremena legalizira i pretvori u pravno stanje * u carsko doba dosjelost se nazivala usucapio, kasnije se javljaju l''ongi temporis praescriptio, longissimi temporis praescriptio'' * ove ustanove spojene su za Justinijana, pa imamo redovnu i izvanrednu dosjelost * to je originarni način stjecanja vlasništva jer posjednik koji protekom vremena postaje vlasnik, stječe pravo vlasništva bez obzira na pravo i volju dosadašnjeg vlasnika USUCAPIO U STAROM PRAVU (CIVILNOM PRAVU) * usucapio je poznat već Zakoniku 12 ploča, koji određuje da se civilno vlasništvo na zemljištu stječe posjedovanjem (usus) zemlje kroz # dvije godine– rok je vjerojatno bio duži zbog dvopoljnog sistema obrađivanja; treba proteći jedna godina obrađivanja i druga godina kad zemlja ostaje na ugaru, # a na svim ostalim stvarim'a' posjedovanjem kroz jednu godinu * "Usus auctoritas fundi biennium est; ceterarum rerum omnium annuus est usus" - zemljište se stječe poslije dvogodišnjeg, a sve ostale stvari poslije jednogodišnjeg čuvanja. * po Zakoniku, dovoljna je objektivna činjenica posjedovanja, bez ikakvih daljnjih uvjeta (npr. način stjecanja posjeda) kao ceterae res, za godinu dana mogu se uzukapirati manus nad ženom, pa i čitava ostavina ili njen dio (usucapio pro herede) * usucapio j''e ustanova civilnog prava, pa je dostupna samo rimskim građanima i Latinima – za peregrine i provincijalna zemljišta koja nisu mogla biti predmetom kviritskog vlasništva, uvedena je kasnije ''longi temporis praescriptio * u staro doba, primjena uzukapije bila je vrlo široka: * za prisvajanje i prigrabljivanje neprijateljske i domaće zemlje po vladajućoj klasi * ako vlasnik ne obrađuje svoju zemlju ili se ne brine za svoju stoku, može steći vlasništvo i zaposjesti takvu zemlju svaki treći koji će zemlju obraditi i brinuti se za nju * do vlasništva dosjelošću dovodilo je i prisilno otimanje i neformalno prepuštanje zemlje ili drugih stvari vjerovnicima * dok je prenošenje vlasništva bilo rijetko i formalizirano, usucapio služi i legaliziranju vlasništva koje n'ije bilo valjano preneseno', pri čemu se izdvajaju 2 slučaja: # stjecalac nije postao vlasnikom jer je stekao stvar od nevlasnika (češći slučaj) # prijenos nije bio izvršen na valjani način (npr. res mancipi je temeljem kupnje prenesena tradicijom, a ne mancipacijom ili i''n iure cesijom)'' * u oba slučaja, stjecalac dobiva samo posjed, no protekom uzukapionog roka on bi postao i vlasnikom * do najnovijeg doba održala se još jedna funkcija dosjelosti – da se vlasniku koji je vlasništvo stekao derivativnim načinom olakša teret dokaza u vlasničkoj parnici # on bi morao u dokaz svoga vlasništva dokazivati i da je njegov prednik (auctor) bio vlasnik, a prednikovo vlasništvo morao bi dokazivati vlasništvom njegova prednika – sve dok ne bi došao do posjednika koji je vlasništvo stekao originarno # kraj niza derivativnih stjecanja, takav je dokaz praktički nemoguć (p''robatio diabolica'') # takvo dokazivanje se izbjegava ako je već protekao rok uzukapije * iako po starom pravu osim objektivne činjenice posjedovanja nisu bile potrebne druge pretpostavke, navodno je već po Zakoniku 12 ploča zabranjena uzukapija na ukradenim stvarima (res furtivae): # prema l'ex Atinia' (2. st.pr.n.e.), na ukradenim stvarima vlasništvo uzukapijom ne može steći ni treći koji bi ukradenu stvar stekao u dobroj vjeri – dokle god stvar ne bi opet došla u ruke pravog vlasnika # ovo je potkraj republike protegnuto i na silom oduzete stvari, res vi possessae s lex Plautia de vi oko 70.g.pr.n.e.i s lex Iulia de vi * po Zakoniku 12 ploča'', usucapio je isključena'' i na nekim drugim stvarima: # prostor pred grobovima i urnama, res mancipi otuđene bez tutorove auctoritas # res extra commercium (npr. međe među zemljištima) USUCAPIO PO KLASIČNOM PRAVU * počeo se za uzukapiju zahtijevati u svakom slučaju neviciozni posjed, tj.posjed koji nije stečen vi, c''lam ili precario'' * u klasičnom pravu, osim činjenice posjeda, za uzukapiju su sada potrebne i subjektivne pretpostavke: # posjed osnovan na valjanom pravnom razlogu (possessio iusta) # posjed stečen u dobroj vjeri (possessio bonae fidei) * to pooštrenje je povezano s ekonomsko-socijalnim promjenama – ranije je uzukapija služila vladajućoj klasi za prigrabljivanje posjeda, pa je bila vezana samo uz uvjet posjedovanja * kad je ogromna količina zemlje koncentrirana u rukama vladajuće klase, trebalo je spriječiti da slojevi pučanstva olako dođu do te imovine uzukapijom – zato su pooštrene pretpostavke i uvjeti za uzukapiju * ona sada služi i za olakšanje tereta dokaza vlasniku, te za saniranje manjkavog načina stjecanja * u klasičnom pravu, 2 najvažnija slučaja primjene uzukapije su: # pretvaranje bonitarnog (pretorskog) vlasništva u civilno – time što će onaj koji je npr. r''es mancipi'' stekao samo tradicijom, nakon uzukapionog roka od 2 ili 1 godine dobiti nudum ius Quiritium, a time i kviritsko vlasništvo # 2) pribavljanje civilnog vlasništva poštenom posjedniku koji je stekao stvar od nevlasnika (uzukapioni ili kvalificirani posjednik) * pored sposobnosti osoba (rimski građani, Latini), p'otrebni uvjeti uzukapije u klasičnom pravu su:' sposobna stvar, pravni naslov, dobra vjera, posjed i potrebno vrijeme („re''s habilis, titulus, fides, possessio, tempus“)'' 1) SPOSOBNA STVAR (RES HABILIS) * od uzukapije su isključene sljedeće stvari: * res extra commercium, res furtivae, res vi possessae * stvari koje je zabranjeno otuđivati (npr. mirazna italska zemljišta, po lex Iulia de fundo dotali) * stvari fiska i cara, stvari koje služe javnoj upotrebi, stvari pupila i minora 2) PRAVNI NASLOV (IUSTA CAUSA, IUSTUS TITULUS USUCAPIONIS) * to je zakonski, pravni razlog koji opravdava uzimanje stvari u posjed * to je akt stjecanja koji u pravilu dovodi do stjecanja vlasništva, ali u konkretnom slučaju zbog neke zapreke nije došlo do stjecanja vlasništva (npr. jer otuđivalac ni sam nije bio vlasnik ili je res mancipi predana samo tradicijom) * iusta causa kod derivativnog stjecanja: # pravni akt koji prethodi tradiciji/mancipaciji/in iure cesiji, poput kupnje, darovanja, davanja miraza, … # taj akt bi po pravilu, da nema zapreke, odmah doveo do stjecanja vlasništva # kako zapreka postoji, on dovodi samo do zakonitog posjeda, ne i vlasništva, jer ili nije bila održana forma otuđivanja ili otuđivalac nije bio vlasnik stvari * iusta causa kod originarnog stjecanja: # sastoji se u pravnom aktu ili činjenici koja opravdava jednostrano uzimanje stvari u posjed (usucapio pro derelicto) # tako će, primjerice, okupant na derelinkviranoj stvari steći samo bonitarno vlasništvo, koje se u civilno vlasništvo pretvara tek uzukapijom * stoga je očito da mora postojati possessio iusta – zato kao temelj uzukapije ne može služiti viciozni posjed * načelno, iusta causa usucapionis mora se sastojati u objektivno valjanom pravnom aktu, no već su klasični pravnici dopuštali izuzetno uzukapiju temeljem putativnog titula, gdje taj pravni akt nije bio valjan, a stranke su samo opravdano mislile da je on valjan 3) DOBRA VJERA (BONA FIDES) * to je posjednikovo uvjerenje o zakonitosti njegova posjeda – on mora biti uvjeren da ne vrijeđa ničija prava uglavnom se radi o tome da je posjednik uvjeren da je stekao vlasništvo jer ne zna za zapreke koje tome stoje na putu, primjerice ne zna da onaj koji mu je prodao i predao stvar nije bio njen vlasnik * također, onaj koji kupljenu res mancipi prima tradicijom zna da nije stekao kviritsko vlasništvo, ali je ipak uvjeren da ne vrijeđa prava vlasnika i prodavaoca – zato će i on uzukapijom dosjesti kviritsko vlasništvo * bona fides mora postojati u času stjecanja posjeda – ako bi posjednik kasnije saznao za zapreke opravdanosti svog posjeda, nije mu to smetalo da dovrši uzukapiju (načelo "mala fides superveniens non nocet"- ne škodi zla vjera (nepoštenje) ako se naknadno pojavi) * bona fides se uvijek pretpostavlja – tko tvrdi suprotno, mora to dokazati 4) POSJED (USUS, POSSESSIO) * mora biti neprekinut; prema Ciceronu, prekidanje posjeda može vlasnik učiniti i simbolički (npr. otkidanjem grančice) * no, podizanjem vlasničke tužbe (litiskontestacijom) nije se prekidala i uzukapija 5) POTREBNO VRIJEME (TEMPUS) * sada je isto kao i po Zakoniku 12 ploča; ovdje su važna 2 slučaja: a) slučaj posjednikove smrti * ovom slučaju usucapio teče i dalje, u korist ležeće ostavine (h''ereditas iacens)'' i nasljednika * pritom su mjerodavni t''itulus i bona fides'' ostavitelja, a ne nasljednika (s''uccessio in usucapionem)'' b) singularni sukcesor * npr. koji je kupio stvar od nekog tko ju je već počeo dosijedati * titulus i bona fides uvijek moraju postojati u osobi singularnog sukcesora * u nauci je prijeporno da li si je on već u klasičnom pravu mogao priračunavati vrijeme svog prednika (accessio possessionis), ili je to bilo dopušteno tek u postklasičnom razdoblju * važna je razlika između p'rekidanja i mirovanja dosjelosti': * prekidanje – do časa prekida, protekli rok uzukapije propada pa dosjelost mora započeti iznova * mirovanje – dosjelost se privremeno zaustavlja (npr. zbog malodobnosti ili odsutnosti vlasnika), ali se nastavlja na proteklo vrijeme kad razlozi mirovanja nestanu (to općenito vrijedi samo za longi temporis praescriptio i u Justinijanovom pravu) * u klasičnom pravu postoje još 3 slučaja uzukapije gdje se ne traže ni iustus titulus ni bona fides: a) usucapio pro herede – stjecanje ostavine i položaja nasljednika po bilo kojem neovlaštenom trećem, posjedovanjem ostavine kroz godinu dana b') usureceptio ex fiducia' – za godinu dana vlasništvo stječe onaj koji ju je prenio u fiducijarno vlasništvo založnom vjerovniku ili drugom prijatelju, a stvar dođe opet u njegove ruke c) usureceptio ex praediatura – slično se događa sa stvarima koje su državi kao jamstvo predali njezini dužnici; te stvari nakon prodaje za državna potraživanja opet dolaze u posjed dužnika LONGI TEMPORIS PRAESCRIPTIO (prigovor dugog vremena) * kao civilni način stjecanja kviritskog vlasništva, uzukapija se nije mogla primjenjivati na provincijalna zemljišta, jer se do Justinijana kviritsko vlasništvo moglo stjecati samo na italskim zemljištima (uzukapijom se ne mogu služiti peregrini) * zato carsko zakonodavstvo krajem 2. stoljeća uvodi se za p'rovincijska zemljišta' ustanovu longis temporis praescriptio * ona u početku ima samo učinak prigovora protiv vlasnikove tužbe: # dugogodišnji posjednik provincijalnog zemljišta ima protiv tužbe provincijskog vlasnika prigovor # taj prigovor (e'xceptio ili praescriptio longi temporis') uskoro je protegnut i na pokretne stvari, no samo za peregrine ' # takav se prigovor može uspješno suprotstaviti vlasnikovu zahtjevu na povratak stvari nakon 10 godina inter praesentes (ako su obje stranke boravile u istoj pokrajini ili općini) ili 20 godina inter ''absentes (ako ne borave u istoj pokrajini ili općini). * dakle, ova ustanova ne pribavlja posjedniku vlasništvo, nego služi kao '''obrana protiv vlasnikove tužbe na povratak stvari * prema današnjoj terminologiji, imala je učinak zastare vlasničke službe * ako bi preskribent nakon 10 ili 20 godina izgubio posjed stvari, nije imao tužbe na povratak posjeda * tečajem vremena, takvom posjedniku priznata je i tužba na povratak stvari – tako je on postao vlasnikom (iako ne kviritskim), a praescriptio je dobila značaj dosjelosti * kod longi temporis praescriptio morao je postojati i'ustum initium possessionis', tj.posjed se morao temeljiti na pravnom naslovu (iusta causa), a ubrzo se postavio i zahtjev bonae fidei * u klasično doba, accessio temporis (priračunavanje prednikova vremena) pripada univerzalnom i singularnom sukcesoru * i kod ove ustanove moraju postojati pravni naslov i dobra vjera, no postoje razlike uzukapije i longi temporis praescriptio: # longi temporis praescriptio prekida se gubitkom posjeda i podizanjem tužbe, jer počiva na ideji da vlasnik gubi svoj zahtjev ako kroz 10 ili 20 godina ne ostvaruje svoje pravo tužbom – ovakvi duži rokovi odgovaraju teritorijima proširenog carstva # longi temporis praescriptio može se suprotstaviti i založnom vjerovniku koji kroz to vrijeme nije ostvarivao založno pravo (tako stečnik dosijeda stvar bez tereta) LONGISSIMI TEMPORIS PRAESCRIPTIO * ovaj slučaj nastaje u kasnije carsko doba, od vremena Konstantina – ovdje se radi o zastari vlasničke tužbe, a ne o stjecanju vlasništva * onaj koji posjeduje stvar 40 godina može odbiti vlasnikovu službu bez obzira na to da li mu je predležao titulus i bona fides * 424. godine Teodozije II taj rok smanjuje na 30 godina, što postaje općeniti rok zastare za sve tužbe * ovaj institut je više k''azna za nemarnog vlasnika'' – svaki dugoročni posjednik, bez obzira na koji je način došao do posjeda stvari, je zaštićen od vlasničke tužbe, no on ne može tražiti stvar stvarnopravnom tužbom od prijašnjeg vlasnika ili od trećeg ako izgubi posjed; on samo odbija vlasnikovu tužbu ukoliko je protekao propisani rok i ukoliko on stvar još posjeduje DOSJELOST JUSTINIJANOVA PRAVA * od Justinijana, nestaje pravna razlika italskih i provincijskih zemljišta, vrste vlasništva se stapaju u jedan tip, nestaje razlika između res mancipi i res nec mancipi, svi slobodni stanovnici imaju rimsko građanstvo * zato nestaje potreba za dvjema osnovnim vrstama dosjelosti, pa su uvedene nove dvije vrste: a) redovna dosjelost * od 531. ovdje spadaju usucapio i longi temporis praescriptio * usucapio je sada dosjelost na pokretnim 'stvarima koja traje 3 godine * ''longi temporis praescriptio je dosjelost na '''nekretninama koja traje 10 godina inter praesentes (''ako su posjednik i raniji vlasnik u istoj provinciji), a '''20' godina inter absentes (ako su u različitim provincijama) * i dalje vrijede načela klasične dosjelosti – pravni razlog (iustus titulus), dobra vjera (bona fides), priračunavanje prednikova vremena (accessio temporis), prekid i mirovanje dosjelosti * uz stvari cara i fiska, sada su od dosjelosti isključene i stvari crkava i pobožnih zaklada b) izvanredna dosljednost * uvedena 528. g. na temelju zastare vlasničke službe (longissimi temporis praescriptio) – posjednik koji posjeduje stvar 30 godina sada stječe pravo da odbije vlasnikovu tužbu te stječe vlasništvo, može akcijom in rem tražiti povratak stvari ako bi izgubio posjed * uz rok od 30 godina, traži se samo posjednikova bona fides, ne i iustus titulus (izuzetak je silom stečeni posjed) * ako se radilo o stvarima crkava i pobožnih zaklada, rok se produžuje na 40 godina .3. GUBITAK (PRESTANAK) VLASNIŠTVA za otuđivaoce, svi derivativni načini stjecanja vlasništva znače i gubitak njegova prava nezavisno od prijenosa, vlasništvo može prestati zbog objektivnih i subjektivnih razloga: OBJEKTIVNI RAZLOZI * do gubitka vlasništva dolazi propašću stvari, koja može biti: * potpuna – stvar može biti materijalno uništena ili može naknadno postati pravno nepodesna da služi kao objekt vlasništva (npr. ako stvar postane res extra commercium, ili ako se rob oslobodi); vlasništvo i dalje traje na ostacima uništenog objekta, iako oni sad imaju novu ekonomsku funkciju, kao primjerice koža, meso iz klaonice * djelomična – vlasništvo se sužuje na preostale dijelove stvari SUBJEKTIVNI RAZLOZI * mogu biti: * dragovoljni – aktom napuštanja stvari (Sabinovci i Justinijan), dokle god treći ne okupira napuštenu stvar (Prokulovci) - npr. u slučaju derelikcije * protiv volje – ako vlasnik izgubi sposobnost da bude subjektom prava (smrću, capitis deminucijom) * budući da je vlasništvo načelno zamišljeno kao t'rajno pravo,' ono se ne može prenositi samo na određeni rok ni pod rezolutivnim uvjetom tako, da bi se nastupom roka, ispunjenjem uvjeta vlasnikovo pravo prekinulo i stvar predala trećem * od ovog načela Justinijan je odstupio kod darovanja, legata i fideikomisa ZAŠTITA VLASNIŠTVA REI VINDICATIO (VLASNIČKA TUŽBA) * rei vindicatio je najvažnija tužba za zaštitu vlasništva – njom se štiti samo civilno vlasništvo (d''ominium ex iure Quritium)'' * ona pripada k'viritskom vlasniku' koji je izgubio posjed stvari, te ide protiv neovlaštenog posjednika nevlasnika * to je tužba vlasnika neposjednika protiv posjednika nevlasnika * njome se, pozivom na pravo vlasništva, traži povratak posjeda stvari, pa je to petitorna tužba # u klasičnom pravu, koristi se protiv onoga koji u času litiskontestacije posjeduje stvar (juristički i izvedeni posjednik) # od Ulpijana ili Justinijana, pasivno legitimiran postaje i detentor koji dobiva stvar od trećega, a ne od vlasnika – on može imenovati osobu za koju drži stvar i tako prebaciti parnicu na nju (laudatio ili nominatio auctoris) # aktivno legitimiran je onaj koji može podići tužbu, a pasivno onaj protiv kojeg se tužba može podići * no, reivindikacija nije moguća protiv posjednika ili detentora koji dođe do stvari od samog vlasnika * npr. na temelju obveznog ugovora s vlasnikom (uzufruktuar, založni vjerovnik, zakupnik, …) * takav posjednik ili detentor drži stvar temeljem opravdanog pravnog razloga, te ne osporava vlasniku vlasničko pravo * protiv njega vlasnik koji traži svoju stvar može dizati tužbu iz onog odnosa temeljem kojeg mu je prepustio posjed ili detenciju (npr. actio pigneraticia) – ako bi podigao reivindikaciju, bio bi odbijen zbog tuženikova prigovora * u Justinijanovom pravu, bio je pasivno legitimiran fiktivni posjednik bez posjeda i detencije - fictus possessor u 2 slučaja # qui dolo desiit possidere – tuženik koji je prije litiskontestacije dolozno napustio posjed stvari kako bi izbjegao parnicu # qui liti se obtulit – tuženik koji se dao tužiti kao da stvar posjeduje, jer je npr. htio da pravi posjednik dovrši dosjelost da bi treći uzukapijom stekao vlasništvo * reivindikacija u najstarijem legisakcionom sudskom postupku: # ostvaruje se legisakcijom sacramento in rem gdje obje stranke moraju postaviti tvrdnju o vlasništvu i dokazati ga # tužiteljevoj vindikaciji (hanc ego rem meam esse aio ex iure Quiritium) tuženi mora suprotstaviti svoju kontravindikaciju potpuno jednakog sadržaja (tako rei vindicatio i dobiva naziv) # dakle, nije bilo dovoljno da tuženi samo ospori tužiteljevo vlasništvo – on mora i tvrditi da je on sam vlasnik * reivindikacija u novijem formularnom sudskom postupku: ' # samo tužitelj mora tvrditi i dokazivati svoje pravo vlasništva, a tuženi posjednik može se ograničiti samo na poricanje tužiteljeva prava – i dalje zadržava posjed ako tužitelj ne uspije dokazati vlasništvo (beati possidentes) # ako bi se tuženi opirao i upustio u parnicu, tužitelj može presudom dobiti samo novčanu protuvrijednost svoje stvari ('litis aestimatio), jer je svaka osuda u rimskom procesu glasila na novac # u carsko doba nastaje cognitio extra ordinem – dolazi do presude na samu stvar; povratak dosuđene stvari se ovršivao manu militari (po sudskim ovršiteljima) * tuženi se ne mora upuštati u parnicu i braniti stvar, ali tad mora tužitelju odmah prepustiti posjed * kod nekretnina, pretor mu to nalaže s interdictum quem fundum kod pokretnina, pretor ovlašćuje tužitelja da si izravno uzme stvar (duci, ferri iubere) * ako pokretna stvar nije bila pred sudom, tužitelj ima actio ad exhibendum da prisili tuženoga da donese stvar pred sud * ako se tuženi upustio u parnicu: * mogao je tužitelju poreći pravo vlasništva – poricanje je sadržano već u samom posjedu tuđe stvari * nakon ukidanja legisakcionog postupka, tuženi ne mora dokazivati vlasništvo na stvari * mora iznijeti prigovor da mu pripada neko stvarno ili obvezno pravo na stvar temeljem odnosa sa vlasnikom * naprotiv, t'užitelj j'e bio dužan: * dokazati svoje pravo vlasništva i tuženikov posjed – ako mu dokaz ne uspije, tužba bi bila odbijena * ako tuženik porekne da ima stvar u posjedu, a tužitelj dokaže obrnuto, pretor odmah prepušta posjed tužitelju * ako je takav tuženik bio i vlasnik, morao bi podići novu reivindikaciju * tužitelj dokazuje svoje pravo vlasništva načinom kako ga je stekao, originarnim ili derivativnim slučaju derivativnog stjecanja morao je dokazati vlasništvo svih prednika do onog koji je stvar stekao originarnim načinom, probatio diabolica – taj dokaz je bio gotovo nemoguć, pa vlasniku pomaže uzukapija kao njegovo originarno stjecanje * tužitelj s reivindikacijom postiže povratak stvari ili njene novčane protuvrijednosti, a uz to se odlučuje i o svim koristima i prednostima (omnis causa rei) koje bi vlasnik imao da mu je stvar vraćena u času litiskontestacije – npr. o plodovima, pogoršanju stvari * s druge strane, tuženi pod određenim okolnostima može tražiti naknadu troškov'a' koje je uložio na stvar * pitanja naknade plodova, tuženikove odgovornosti za pogoršanje stvari i naknade troškova različito se rješavaju u klasičnom i Justinijanovom pravu – važno je radi li se o posjedniku bonae ili malae fidei, te razdoblju prije ili poslije l''itiskontestacije'' NAKNADA PLODOVA TUŽITELJU (PREMA JUSTINIJANU) * bonae fidei possessor odgovara za fructus percepti i percipiendi poslije litiskontestacije, te za ubrane plodove prije litiskontestacije ukoliko ih još nije potrošio (fructus extantes) * malae fidei possessor odgovara za sve plodove prije i poslije litiskontestacije (i za one koje bi mogao polučiti samo vlasnik) NAKNADA TROŠKOVA TUŽENIKU * razlikuju se tri vrste troškova: # ' impensae necessariae' – nužni troškovi, učinjeni da se stvar održi i ne propadne # ' impensae utiles' – korisni troškovi kojima se povećava objektivna vrijednost stvari (amelioracije) # i'mpensae voluptuariae' – troškovi iz luksuza, učinjeni samo zbog poljepšavanja stvari i udobnosti * u klasično doba, tuženi ne može tražiti naknadu troškova po civilnom pravu – pretor posjedniku bonae fidei može dati ekscepciju doli (njome može uskratiti povratak stvari dok mu vlasnik ne nadoknadi nužne i korisne troškove) * nadoknađivanje troškova za Justinijana: * nužn'i troškovi se nadoknađuju uvijek, i bonae fidei i malae fidei posjedniku; korisni troškovi se nadoknađuju bonae fidei posjedniku, a malae fidei posjednik dobiva '''ius tollend'i – pravo da ih odnese ako se time stvari ne nanosi šteta * '''luksuzni troškovi se nikad ne nadoknađuju, no posjednici imaju ius tollendi ukoliko se time ne pogoršava nekadašnje stanje stvari, te ukoliko to ne čine radi šikane – vlasnik može spriječiti ius tollendi ako tuženom nadoknadi te izdatke * zahtjev za naknadu troškova ostvaruje se posebnom tužbom (a''ctio in factum, actio utilis,'' actio negotiurum gestorum) * rei vindicatio štiti kviritsko vlasništvo – za zaštitu provincijalnog zemljišta postoji analogna tužba uz neke preinake u formuli reivindikacije, a bonitarno vlasništvo štiti Actio Publiciana * kad je od Justinijana nestalo razlike među tipovima vlasništva, rei vindicatio štiti jedinstveno vlasništvo tog doba ACTIO NEGATORIA * služi kviritskom vlasniku protiv svakog trećeg koji ne osporava njegovo pravo vlasništva, niti drži u posjedu njegovu stvar, ali si na tuđoj stvari prisvaja neko pravo i'li na drugi način smeta vlasnika', primjerice ako si tuženi svojata pravo služnosti puta preko tuđeg zemljišta, vrši štetne imisije, … * vlasnik mora dokazati svoje pravo vlasništva i njegovu povredu, a ne mora dokazati nepostojanje protivnikovog prava * vlasnik dokazuje način na koji je stekao stvar; ako je derivativno morat će dokazivati sve svoje prethodnike, sve do prvog vlasnika koji je stvar stekao originarno (posjedovanjem zemlje kroz 2 godine uzukapijom) * naprotiv, tuženik se može braniti time da dokaže kako mu pripada pravo koje si svojata * tijek tužbe: * utvrđuje se da tuženiku ne pripada pravo koje si svojata (formula je sastavljena negativno, otud negatoria) * uklanja se protupravno stanje i nadoknađuje šteta * na zahtjev tužitelja, tuženi se mora stipulacijom obvezati da ubuduće neće smetati (cautio de amplius non turbando) * tužitelj na kraju dobiva novčanu naknadu, ukoliko tuženi ne bi na sučev poziv (arbitrium) dragovoljno uspostavio stanje koje odgovara pravu tužitelja ACTIO PUBLICIANA * pretorska tužba analogna reivindikaciji, služi za zaštitu bonitarnog vlasnika i poštenog posjednika * dakle, ona štiti osobe koje nisu kviritski vlasnici, ali će takvima postati kad protekne rok uzukapije, ukoliko imaju i sve ostale preduvjete za uzukapiju * izgube li oni posjed stvari prije dovršetka uzukapije, ne mogu stvar tražiti reivindikacijom jer nisu kviritski vlasnici * zato im se daje actio Publiciana – fikcijska pretorska tužba, u njoj se fingira kao da je rok uzukapije već prošao i sucu se u formuli nalaže da sudi kao da je već stečeno kviritsko pravo uzukapijom * sudac još samo mora provjeriti postoje li sve ostale pretpostavke za uzukapiju (sposobna stvar, iustus titulus, bona fides) * "Prior tempore, potior iure." - Raniji po vremenu, jači po pravu a) ZAŠTITA BONITARNOG VLASNIKA * uvedena najprije za zaštitu bonitarnog vlasnika, ako je netko res mancipi ex iusta causa stekao tradicijom, a ne mancipacijom * ako je otuđivalac bio vlasnik res mancipi koju je prodao i tradirao bez mancipacije, mogao je stvar po civilnom pravu tražiti natrag reivindikacijom – zbog manjkavosti forme pri otuđivanju on nije izgubio i civilno vlasništvo * tada bi pretor tuženoga zaštitio ekscepcijom rei venditae ac traditae, kako bi osigurao posjed bonitarnog vlasnika, da mu više nitko neće moći tužbom oduzeti posjed * ako je takav bonitarni vlasnik izgubio posjed prije kraja uzukapije, pa je stvar dospjela u ruke trećeg ili otuđivaoca, on nije mogao tražiti povratak posjeda– zato je uvedena actio Publiciana s fikcijom da je kviritsko vlasništvo već stečeno uzukapijom * sada bonitarni vlasnik može tražiti povratak posjeda od svakog trećeg, pa i od vlasnika – ako bi mu on stavio prigovor da je on kviritski vlasnik, bonitarni vlasnik može taj prigovor suzbiti (protuprigovorom rei venditae ac traditae) b) ZAŠTITA POŠTENOG POSJEDNIKA (BONAE FIDEI POSSESSORA) * bonae fidei possesso'''r je onaj koji je neku stvar stekao temeljem valjana naslova (ex iusta causa) i u dobroj vjeri (bona fide) od nevlasnika, te je prema tome imao uvjete da po proteku uzukapionog roka postane njen vlasnik; nije se prije isteka uzukapije mogao služiti reivindikacijom * pošteni posjednik nije se mogao služiti reivindikacijom prije proteka uzukapije – i njemu u prilog ide Actio Publiciana * ovdje je način prenošenja valjan i utemeljen na valjanoj kauzi, ali '''vlasništvo nije stečeno jer otuđivalac nije bio vlasnik * zato su odnosi prema pravom vlasniku drukčiji nego kod bonitarnog stečnika * kako je bonitarni vlasnik stekao stvar od vlasnika, protiv tužbe ga štiti exceptio rei venditae ac traditae ''' * ako vlasnik reivindikacijom zatraži stvar od poštenog posjednika, ovaj će mu morati ustupiti stvar te posjednik nema obrane prema vlasniku, jer je stvar stekao od nekog trećeg nevlasnika * ako pošteni posjednik prije roka uzukapije '''izgubi posjed stvari: * s actio Publiciana može tu stvar tražiti od svakog trećeg slabijeg posjednika * no ako je stvar dospjela u vlasnikove ruke, on će mu suprotstaviti exceptio iusti dominii * ako stvar dospije u ruke trećega, pošteni posjednik uspijeva s a'ctio Publiciana – iznimka' je ako je i taj treći pošteni posjednik koji je ujedno jači od tužitelja * spor između 2 bonae fidei posjednika: * jači je onaj koji je, ako su obojica stekli stvar od istog auktora (nevlasnika), ranije stekao posjed * ako je svaki stekao stvar od drugog auktora (nevlasnika), jači je onaj koji stvar posjeduje u vrijeme tužbe * prema tome, pošteni posjednik uspijeva s Actio Publiciana samo protiv slabijeg posjednika * neće uspjeti protiv vlasnika, ni protiv drugog poštenog posjednika koji se smatra jačim * kad je Justinijanovo pravo ukinulo bonitarno vlasništvo, actio Publiciana 'štiti samo poštenog posjednika koji je u dobroj vjeri i temeljem valjanog pravnog razloga stekao stvar od nevlasnika ('uzukapioni, kvalificirani posjed) * no, ovom tužbom služe se i vlasnici koji su '''na valjani način' stekli stvar od vlasnika, a još im nije protekao rok uzukapije * za takvog tužioca, Publiciana je pogodnija od reivindikacije – ovdje ne treba dokazivati pravo vlasništva i vlasništvo svojih prednika, nego samo činjenicu da je iusto titulo i bona fide stekao posjed stvari (rok uzukapije se fingira) ZAŠTITA ZEMLJIŠNOG VLASNIŠTVA U SUSJEDOVNIM ODNOSIMA ACTIO FINIUM REGUNDORUM * tužba za rješavanje sporova o g'ranici (finis) poljskih zemljišta''' – susjedima je zajednička granica od 5 stopa * to je diobna parnica, granicu utvrđuje sudac uz ovlast da vrši ispravke i oduzimanja zemlje putem adjudikacije i kondemnacije. CAUTIO DAMNI INFECTI * ovo jamstvo može tražiti vlasnik zemljišta kojem prijeti šteta zbog manjkavosti susjednog zemljišta ili zgrada, koje bi se mogle srušiti * on traži od vlasnika susjednog zemljišta obećanje st'ipulacijom (jamstvo cautio damni infecti)' da će nadoknaditi štetu koja bi se mogla dogoditi * ako susjed ne izvrši popravke i ne da jamstvo, pretor uvodi ugroženog susjeda u posjed susjednog zemljišta (missio in possessionem ex primo decreto) * ako bi susjed i dalje odbijao dati sigurnost (ex secundo decreto), ugroženi susjed dobiva isključivi posjed koji uzukapijom može prijeći u civilno vlasništvo OPERIS NOVI NUNTIATIO * ako se netko boji štete od susjedove nove gradnje, ili smatra da ima pravo zabraniti gradnju zbog postojeće služnosti ili javnog građevnog reda, može od susjeda zahtijevati (denuntiare) da obustavi gradnju (protest) * graditelj može od pretora tražiti ovlaštenje za nastavak rada – ako samovlasno nastavi gradnju unatoč susjedovoj zabrani, denuncijant može ishoditi interdictum demolitorium, kojim se protivniku nalaže da sve vrati u prvotno stanje ACTIO AQUAE PLUVIAE ARCENDAE * tužba kojom se vlasniku višeg zemljišta zabranjuje da na štetu nižeg zemljišta mijenja prirodno otjecanje vode, a po Justinijanovom pravu je prošireno i na druge vode prvotno se odnosi samo na umjetno stvaranje bujice, a kasnije je protegnuta i na obratni slučaj oduzimanja vode INTERDICTUM QUOD VI AUT CLAM * pretorski nalog, izdaje se na zahtjev interesirane stranke da se zabrani naprava ili preinaka učinjena vi ili clam, koja bi mogla vrijeđati susjedova prava (nije jasna razlika između gradnje vi i nove gradnje na koju se primjenjuje operis novi nuntiatio)